InuYasha's Troubles in Kagome's Era
by RainGeist
Summary: New Chapter! InuYasha and Kagome have gone to her time because she has an important exam the next day. What will happen during that time before the test? Hint: ICE CREAM! haha Read and find out the rest! This is my first fic, so reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story. I do, however, own this story and the plot, so please don't plagiarize.

**On with the story…**

Sunshine bathed the entire clearing where InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala slept soundly. InuYasha awoke with a start and realized he had actually fallen asleep for a while. He knew he mustn't do that. Not with all the demons around looking for the sacred Shikon jewel shards which were currently in Kagome's possession. From his position up on the tree, he could keep a good lookout for any enemies. He could also see the amazing view of the plants, trees, and wildlife that surrounded the grounds where they had decided to sleep for the night. It was beautiful. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Then again, growing up as a loathed hanyou had some advantages. He'd had all the time in the world to explore and grow accustomed to nature while everyone else ignored his existence.

A rustling noise below startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down and smiled. It was good to have friends. For the first time in his life he actually felt accepted by humans, that is, besides his mother. Kagome yawned and stretched, accidentally waking Shippo, who was startled out of his dreams and yelled, "What?! Where's the demon?" which incidentally woke up the rest of the group.

"What's the problem Shippo?" asked Miroku groggily. "You interrupted a wonderful dream I was having about Sango." As soon as the monk had spilled the words, he knew he had made a big mistake.

The demon slayer, Sango, blushed a deep red color, slapped him smartly across the face, and yelled, "HENTAI!"

InuYasha's arrogant façade never wavering, he snickered, "Feh. You're such a dumbass, Miroku. Anyway, it's about damn time you guys woke up. Humans need too much fucking sleep. We need to hurry up and eat and start searching for the jewel shards!"

"Sorry about that, guys", apologized Kagome, then added sarcastically, "and good morning to you too, InuYasha. Actually, breakfast sounds like a good idea, but as for looking for the jewel shards, we had already discussed this, InuYasha. I'm going home to my time today. I have an important exam tomorrow and I really need to get some serious studying done."

"And I already told you. You're not leaving! Why can't you just study here? It's not like you haven't done it before." InuYasha jumped down from the tree and turned to stare at her, his arms crossed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Were they really going to go over this again? It seemed like they had to argue every single time she wanted to go home. "Why do you want me here anyway? You always say I'm just in the way."

The others stared from InuYasha to Kagome, and simultaneously deciding not to get involved, they each backed away slowly and began the usual routine of making breakfast.

Deciding it would be better to let her friends know where they were headed, Sango said, "Kilala and I are going down to the river to catch some fish for breakfast. Miroku is going to go gather wood for the fire and Shippo's coming with us to get water for tea. You know where to find us if you need us."

"FINE!" yelled the now angry Kagome and InuYasha. The others winced but carried on with their tasks. They all knew better than to snap back at the bickering two.

"Look, you know you can't leave. You know damn well that we can't find the shards without you. Do I have to remind you that it was your fault that the jewel shattered in the first place?" barked InuYasha.

"And do I have to remind **you** that I already know this? Stop going on about that already! All I'm asking is to go back for two days! I'll come right back after my exam."

"Feh," scoffed InuYasha, "Why should I believe that? You've said that before and you never come back on time. You're always late!"

"By a couple of minutes!" yelled an exasperated Kagome. "Look, I'm going back whether you like it or not. You're welcome to come with me if you want, to make sure I 'come back on time' as you say."

"Fine," growled InuYasha, relieved to find that she hadn't made him 'sit'. He hated not having her around, but he would never tell her. He wasn't the romantic type and would never be. He also wasn't the type to reveal his feeling to anyone at anytime. No, he was more the arrogant, irritating, stubborn type. He knew Kagome accepted and maybe even liked him that way, though, so it never bothered him or made him want to change in any way. Then again, he was caring, and he would always do whatever he could to protect the others…especially Kagome. In fact, he was a bit over-protective. Possessive, actually.

By this time the others had returned and started cooking the fish and heating up water for tea. They were carefully turned away from the scene behind them, but none could pretend that they hadn't heard the entire conversation. Try as they might to tune it out, InuYasha and Kagome were just too loud. Smirks were clearly visible on all of their faces. It was a good thing that InuYasha couldn't see them with their backs turned. It was no secret that InuYasha and Kagome had strong feelings for one another. It was no secret to anyone but _them_, that is. The rest just figured that they'd eventually figure it out, might even admit it, eventually. However, that _eventually_ wasn't going to be any time soon, apparently.

"It's about time they stopped fighting," whispered Shippo to Miroku, "InuYasha is so stupid, honestly. As if no one knew that all he does when Kagome is away is mope around. Why doesn't he just tell her he likes her already?"

"I HEARD THAT TWERP!" bellowed InuYasha. In a flash he was at Shippo's side, his fist colliding painfully with the little fox demon's head. Shippo's eyes watered.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN INUYASHA!" he cried. Kagome rushed to Shippo and hugged him, then said icily, "InuYasha, sit!" InuYasha's neck almost broke with the fall and his body made a dent in the earth. Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped.

Miroku rubbed his neck and said tentatively, "Maybe we should eat now…"

"Good idea, Miroku. I'm starving," replied Sango, making her way to fire.

-xXx-

After breakfast, InuYasha and Kagome said their farewells to the others and made their way to the Bone Eater's Well. The well could somehow link Kagome's present time with the feudal era of the past, where InuYasha and the others lived.

"I hope Grandpa hasn't been making any more ridiculous excuses for my absences at school. It's embarrassing, really," said Kagome, to no one in particular.

"Feh. Shut up and go through the well already. There's absolutely no way we're staying more than two days, so you better make the most of what time you have."

Deciding to save the 'sit' she wanted to give InuYasha so badly for later, Kagome decided grudgingly that he was right and pulled him into the well with her. Before they knew it, they were traveling through time to her era. They landed on the bottom of the well. The only problem was that they landed a bit jumbled. Arms and legs were everywhere. Somehow, Kagome had managed to land on her bottom, with InuYasha on top of her!

It definitely wasn't the most comfortable position for either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **It was pointed out to me by a reviewer that I exaggerated a bit on InuYasha's part when it came to his swearing. I agree. I think I've been reading too many Inu/Kag fics and it's starting to get to me. Anyway, I apologize for that and I plan to be more careful with that later on. Also, I asked in the previous chapter that you please be nice when you review. I'm afraid I'm going to have to contradict myself. I don't care if it sounds mean, so long as it's constructive criticism. I **am **here to improve my writing skills.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story that you might recognize. I do, however, own this story and the plot, so please don't plagiarize.

**On with the story…**

Had they both not been extremely embarrassed, they would've realized that the position they were in looked quite comical. It was especially amusing the way both were blushing profusely.

"What'd you have to go and fall over for, Kagome? You made me trip!" was the obnoxious response that Kagome received from the hanyou on top of her. As though she had fallen on _him_.

Kagome glared at him as he dusted off his vermilion colored robe; the robe of the fire rat. It was the only thing his father had left InuYasha, besides his sword, Tetsusaiga. InuYasha faced her in time to see the glare and caught himself. "I mean, sorry Kagome. Are you ok?" Panic was written all over his face, and it was starting to glisten with sweat. _Please don't let her 'sit' me!_ He thought, and then reached for her hand to help her up. Fortunately for him, Kagome merely laughed at his expression and thought, _He really must hate when I 'sit' him!_ _Since when does InuYasha apologize for anything?_

"Let's just get out of here. It's already about noon and I want to get started with my school work. Good thing it's Sunday. At least Sota will be home to watch you."

"I don't need a baby-sitter!"

"Yes well, I'll be the judge of that," Kagome replied smugly. It was so nice to be in control for once. "Hey!" was InuYasha's only protest. The look on Kagome's face told him to shut up, and quickly. _Kagome can really be scary sometimes… _

-xXx-

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, but no one answered. The door was locked and the windows were closed. Kagome's thoughts wandered, _This is just great…where can they possibly be? I guess it's my fault for not letting them know in advance that I would be coming today. Oh well…_

"Don't you have a key or something?" asked InuYasha, with a brusque tone. Breakfast was starting to feel like it had happened a couple hundred years ago. Actually, that would be pretty close to the truth, seeing as they were now a couple hundred years ahead of his time.

He really wanted some ramen. _Kagome looks good enough to eat right now. If I don't get some food fast, I might just have to devour **her**. _A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he realized what he had just thought. _Hentai!_ he thought, and almost yelled it aloud.

Kagome, preoccupied with searching through her backpack, noticed nothing. She almost turned her old yellow backpack inside out, but didn't find anything. Her own stomach was starting to rumble. She was glad that she was in modern times. After all, though she loved her friends in the feudal era, she had to admit that the food they constantly ate started to get old after a while. There was only so much fish she could consume before she got sick of it. What she _really_ wanted was ice cream.

"No keys, InuYasha. I probably forgot to pack them the last time I came home. I'm starving though. Do you want to go into the city with me to buy some food?"

"Sure, and I suppose the way I'm dressed will attract no attention, right?" InuYasha replied sardonically. Though he personally had no problem going out in public with his feudal era clothing, he knew that all the attention attracted by them bothered Kagome. He didn't want to embarrass her. He really _did_ want to go with her, though. If only he knew that the only thing that bothered Kagome were other girls' longing stares. She knew it was difficult for him to forget about Kikyo (his former lover and whom she was apparently the reincarnation of), she had even accepted it— so long as she could still be near him, but there was no way those other girls would get to share him too!

Kagome paused for a second, deep in thought. "Right. I forgot about that for a second. Well, I guess you can stay here while I go out and buy something for us."

"Feh. Yeah right. Who's going to protect you out there? There's absolutely no way that you're leaving without me," he declared stubbornly.

"Fine, but you have to wear a hat. I don't know what people would do if they saw those ears of yours. Mind you, they are pretty cute! Just like a puppy's!" she exclaimed. She reached out and brushed her fingers against them.

The simple touch sent chills down InuYasha's spine. He wouldn't let her see how much she had affected him though. He burst out, "I'm not a dog, baka!" He turned away grumpily and started walking down the many steps that led from the shrine to the street.

_I'm never going to understand him_, thought Kagome, frustrated. She shook her head and followed him, yelling, "Wait up, InuYasha! I told you, you have to wear a hat!" Her right hand, which was holding the hat, was in the air, and she waved it around aimlessly, trying to catch his attention. When he ignored her, she said his _favorite_ word.

"Sit, boy!"

InuYasha's face came crashing down onto the pavement once again. (Note: When is he ever going to _learn_?) A small groan escaped his lips. That really hurt. Not to mention that the entire 'sit' thing was starting to wear his tolerance and patience pretty thin.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP DOING THAT? I'm not a DOG, Kagome, so stop treating me like one!"

"Stop ignoring me then, and put on the stupid hat!"

Needless to say, they argued all the way to the ice cream shop.

-xXx-

"We should just hurry up and get something and go back. You need to study so that we can leave tomorrow after your exam. Those jewel shards aren't going to find themselves."

"I know, you've already told me. _Many_ times. Oh, wait! This is it, InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, stopping in front of a small building with little cone-line designs in the front; designs that InuYasha had never seen before. The cone things had little colored balls on top of them. "I bet you've never had ice cream before. Let's go inside and you can try some!"

"Does it taste like ramen?"

"No. This is more of a dessert. They have different flavors like vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate."

"No, thanks. I'll stick to what I like. Anyway, if it's a dessert, shouldn't you have it _after _lunch?" replied a stubborn InuYasha.

"Quit being such a killjoy! You'll like it! Come on," said Kagome, and with that dragged him into the shop.

Surprisingly enough, she regretted her decision almost instantly. They hadn't taken but a few steps into the shop when she heard someone call out her name, only to turn and find out that her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, were in the shop as well and were calling them over to sit with them.

It's not that she didn't like them or anything. Quite the contrary, they had been her friends for as long as she could remember. The problem was that Kagome had told them about InuYasha one day when she was feeling depressed about his relationship with Kikyo, and they had somehow gotten the idea that he was her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she hadn't bothered to correct them, assuming that they would never meet him anyway.

Besides that, they had the tendency to ask too many questions for Kagome's liking. She knew they were just trying to look at for her, but it was only going to make this situation even more difficult to explain. _Oh, no! What am I going to do? This is bad…_

Kagome was attempting to turn away in panic, when InuYasha suddenly caught her arm and said, "I'm guessing those girls are your friends, but who's the guy waving at you?"

**CLIFFHANGER! What's Kagome going to do? I feel a bit sorry for her actually. This is a really bad situation for her. Well, I guess I don't feel bad enough to actually put her out of her misery! Anyway, I decided I'm going to leave it like this, and hopefully get at least three more reviews before I update again. Come on, people! I'm not asking for much, but it would be nice to let me know what you think so far. **


End file.
